Thank you, for everything
by Sophitia446
Summary: Après un soirée bien arrosée, Emma Swan se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, elle décide de partir en douce. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée de ce qui allait suivre...
1. Chapter 1

**Encore une nouvelle fiction, même si je m'étais promis d'attendre de terminer _" Il suffit de rencontrer une personne pour que tout change "_ mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je continuerai quand même l'autre, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

* * *

Emma Swan était une jeune femme très intelligente, alors, quant au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens, elle examina la situation. C'était une grande chambre, à travers les fenêtres, on pouvait voir la ville de New York, et puis, quand elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, elle découvrit un homme endormi, il était brun, il paraissait très sexy, mais Emma avait du mal à se souvenir de sa soirée, et de sa nuit aussi, il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait bus à cette soirée, c'était un peu normal, et puis en essayant de se souvenir de cette nuit, elle revit le visage de l'homme, il avait de sublime yeux bleues, ce qui le rendais dix mille fois plus craquant, malheureusement, elle ne se souvenais pas de son prénom, peut-être même qu'il ne lui avais pas donné.  
Emma se levait du lit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis elle ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol, elle remit sa robe noire, ses chaussures à talons, et repris son sac, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte puis parcouru l'immeuble, lorsqu'elle fut dehors, l'air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou, les lumières de New York éclairais son chemin.  
« Je vais être en pleine forme pour demain ! » Pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre qui affichait quatre heures du matin.

* * *

Killian Jones aime les femmes, c'est là son plus grand défaut, mais il fut surpris de se réveiller sans personne à ses côtés, généralement, elles ne lui font pas faux bond, et bien, il faut croire que la blonde avec qui il avait partagé sa nuit était l'une de ses femmes-là. Mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé que cette femme reste, elle avait été fougueuse et impressionnante, le genre de femme que Killian apprécie tout particulièrement.  
Sous la douche, il se souvint du visage de cette femme, de beaux cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire à faire tomber les anges. Emma. Elle s'appelait Emma.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa douche, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva un petit morceau de papier sur la table :  
« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était sympa. »  
\- Sympa ! Sérieux ? C'était sympa ?! S'écria Killian, seul dans sa cuisine.  
En colère, il ne prit aucun petit-déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre, et, en entrant, il remarqua que cette Emma avait oublié son portable sur le sol, il avait sûrement dû tomber de son sac. Au moment où il prit le téléphone dans sa main, celui-ci vibra, signe d'un nouveau message.  
De Neal : Emma où est-tu ? Appelle-moi s'il te plaît.  
Killian regarda le message quelques instants puis le reposa, ce ne sont pas ses affaires après tout.  
Après s'être habillé pour aller travailler, Killian prit le portable et le mit dans sa poche.  
« On ne sait jamais, même si New York est une grande ville, je pourrai peut-être la recroiser. » Pensa-t-il en fermant la porte de chez lui.

* * *

Emma avait horreur de la rentrée, surtout le premier jour à l'université.  
« Reste la plus discrète possible, personne ne te remarquera. » Pensa-t-elle avant de franchir le portail de l'établissement.  
La nuit d'Emma avait été bien courte après être partie de chez l'inconnu aux yeux bleus, impossible de retrouver le sommeil, elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui, elle le savait, ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit était mal, puisqu'elle sortait déjà avec Neal, mais cette nuit avait été magique, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça, et aussi bien longtemps qu'elle avait été aussi fatigué.  
En arrivant dans sa salle de cours, elle choisit une place située au fond de la salle, l'un des avantages à être en avance certaine fois, à peine s'était-elle assise que le sommeil commençait à la guetter, posant ses bras puis sa tête sur la table, elle s'endormait profondément, sans s'apercevoir que les autres élèves commençaient à entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

Killian ne s'attendait pas à être en retard dès son premier jour de travail. Il arriva dans la salle avec près de vingt minutes de retard. Se dirigeant vers le tableau, il commença à écrire : Mr. Jones  
Quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que toutes les jeunes filles de son cours le dévoraient des yeux, sauf une, elle était installée au fond de la pièce et s'était assoupie, Killian regarda rapidement la liste des noms de son cours et remarqua qu'il y avait une certaine Emma Swan, elle était blonde, serait-ce celle avec qui il avait passé sa nuit, il tenta le tout pour le tout.  
\- Mademoiselle Swan ! S'exclama-t-il. La nuit a été courte ? Poursuivit-il.  
Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il l'a reconnue, c'était elle, elle qui avait passé une soirée « sympa ».

* * *

Emma se réveilla après avoir entendu son nom, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle le reconnut, l'homme tellement sexy pour être vrai, l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de montrer que cela ne l'a perturbait pas du tout, alors qu'en vérité, c'était tout l'inverse.  
\- Je vous demandais si votre nuit avait été courte ?! Déclara Killian, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
\- Un peu, oui ! Affirma-t-elle.  
\- Mademoiselle Swan. J'aimerais vous parler à la fin du cours !  
\- Okay ! Répondit-elle froidement.  
Le cours n'intéressait pas particulièrement Emma, à ce moment, elle était plutôt très déstabilisée.

* * *

Une fois tous les élèves sortis de la salle, Emma se dirigea vers le bureau de Killian.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous ce que vous faites ici… Mr. Jones ?! Dit-elle.  
\- J'enseigne ici, ça ne se voit peut-être pas ? Déclara-t-il. Oh, et vous avez oublié votre téléphone. Poursuivit-il en tendant l'objet.  
\- Merci ! S'exclama Emma en reprenant son portable.  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot, sans se retourner.  
\- Oh, Miss Swan, vous avez également reçu un message d'un certain Neal.  
\- Neal… Neal est un ami. Mentit-elle avant de sortir.

* * *

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Ce n'est pas comme si, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, elle ne le connaissait que depuis la veille. Emma était tellement perdue en ce moment, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Combien de chance avait-elle de revoir l'homme avec qui elle avait passé sa nuit.  
\- Emma ! S'exclama une personne en la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Neal ! Dit-elle en s'apercevant de qui il s'agissait.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Toi… Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Neal. S'exclama-t-elle.  
Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient mains dans la main, Emma tourna la tête vers la salle où se trouvait Mr. Jones, mais quand elle vit qu'il était dans l'encadrement de la porte en train de sourire en levant son sourcil gauche et qu'il la regardait, elle retourna rapidement la tête, et elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je suis contente de savoir que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Bonne lecture à vous pour ce second chapitre.**

* * *

Emma ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit la vérité à Mr. Jones, après tout, maintenant, il n'y aura plus rien entre eux, il s'agit quand même de son professeur, et puis, il y a Neal, lui qui est si gentil, affectueux et il l'aime plus que tout, jamais elle ne lui brisera le cœur. Elle espérait juste que l'histoire avec Mr. Jones ne se saches pas, sinon, il serait condamné, et Emma ne voulait pas ça, si cela arrivait, elle se sentirait tellement coupable.  
Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée, et tout se déroulait parfaitement, Emma était avec Neal, et Mr. Jones n'est que son professeur, mais ça, c'était ce qu'elle se disait à chaque fois en entrant dans la salle de son professeur de littérature, comme si elle essayait de se persuader de quelque chose. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette salle, elle évitait de regarder les cheveux de son professeur, ses cheveux dans lesquels elle avait tant envie de passer ses mains.  
Et à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette salle, elle évitait de regarder ce sourire qu'il avait toujours sur les lèvres, ce sourire qui la déstabilisait. Tant de choses qu'elle refusait de regarder, tant de choses qui lui rappelaient cette nuit exceptionnelle qu'elle avait passée avec lui, mais tout ça, il fallait qu'elle n'y pense plus.

* * *

Killian avait du mal à oublier Emma Swan, pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il a essayé durant les trois dernières semaines, mais il n'y en avait aucune qui surpassait Emma.  
A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle, il remarquait qu'elle évitait de le regarder.  
A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle, il ne se privait pas de la regarder, ses magnifiques boucles blonde, ses yeux verts et quelques fois, elle souriait, et ce sourire, Killian aimait tellement ce sourire.  
Mais il faut tout de même retourner à la réalité, Emma est son élève, et en aucun cas, cela aurait pu marcher, de plus, elle était déjà en couple avec ce certains Neal.  
Pourquoi lui avait-elle mentis à ce sujet ?  
Killian n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à propos de ça, puisque ses élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle, et elle, elle était là, elle ne lui porta aucune attention, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'elle refusait de le voir.  
Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas.  
Elle se dirigea vers une des places au fond, depuis le temps qu'elle faisait ça, Killian avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, mais aussi qu'elle voulait être le plus éloigné possible de lui.

* * *

Emma suivait de plus en plus les cours de littérature, non pas parce que Mr. Jones est incroyablement sexy, mais parce qu'il explique tellement bien les choses, Emma comprenait absolument tout lorsqu'elle était dans son cours.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur et y déposa – avec regret – un papier.

\- Mr. Jones, j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de quitter votre cours ! Déclara-t-elle, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu en es bien sûr, Emma ? Demanda Killian.

\- Parfaitement, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense que ce serait mieux ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être sûr de toi. Poursuivit-il.

\- Parce que vous pouvez savoir à ma place si je suis sûr ou pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

\- Je dis juste que tu devrais y réfléchir d'avantage. J'ai l'impression que tu prends tes décisions beaucoup trop rapidement. Quitter mon cours ou encore partir en douce au beau milieu de la nuit ! Déclara Killian en souriant.

\- Ça c'est dégueulasse ! Sous prétexte que je ne fais pas les bons les choix, tu te permets de me ressortir ça ?! Écoute-moi bien Jones…

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?! La coupa-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Killian, je m'appelle Killian, mais vas-y, je t'en prie, dis ce que tu as à dire. Reprit-il en souriant d'avantage.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette soirée, c'était une grosse erreur de ma part, ça ne se reproduira jamais, tu m'entends : jamais ! S'exclama Emma, avant de quitter la salle.

La porte se referma dans un fracas, Killian n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, mais il se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Elle ne s'attendait pas à réagir comme ça, elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui parlerait de ça, en même temps, c'était un peu normal qu'il ait parlé de la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble, puisqu'à présent, elle est sont élève, mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir cela il y a trois semaines, il y a trois semaines, ils n'avaient enfreint aucune règle, ils devaient sûrement penser qu'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir, mais ils avaient tout faux. Jamais Emma ne pourrait se comporter correctement lorsqu'il est près d'elle, elle ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux sans que cela lui rappelle cette nuit incroyable.

Comment pouvait-elle encore lui résister ? La seule chose qui l'empêchait de parler librement avec lui sur ce qui a pu se passer entre eux, c'est le fait qu'il soit sont professeur, et c'est une raison suffisante.

\- Emma ! S'exclama Ruby.

\- Hey toi !

\- Alors, tu étais en cours de quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Littérature, avec…

\- Mr. Jones ! A ce qu'il paraît, il est vraiment canon ! Déclara Ruby en souriant.

\- Oh, oui. Dit-elle en faisant la moue. Ça dépend si c'est ton genre de mecs ! Poursuivit Emma.

\- Quoi ? Non mais t'es pas sérieuse ? Toutes les filles craquent pour lui !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ! La coupa Ruby lorsque Killian quitta sa salle de classe. Je ne te comprends pas, Emma ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Je disais que oui, il était peut-être pas mal. Mais je suis avec Neal, et il me rend heureuse. Dit-elle pas tout à fait sûr de tout cela.

C'est vrai que Neal est tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait, mais c'est dernier temps elle n'en était plus certaines, Neal l'aime, ça c'est certain, mais Killian a réussi à réveiller quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne ressens que lorsqu'il se trouve près d'elle, mais il est hors de question que ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux se reproduise une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Il était encore impossible pour Killian de se sortir Emma de la tête, avec son sourire, ses yeux, ses boucles blondes, mais ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable, c'est son élève, jamais il ne risquera son poste pour une fille. Mais même en se disant ça, ce n'était pas possible, le visage d'Emma Swan lui revenait toujours lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, depuis qu'il se souvenait de la soirée – en intégralité – qu'il avait passée avec elle, il n'arrêtait pas de revoir et revoir cette soirée.

C'était un soir comme les autres, Killian avait prévu de regarder la télé puis d'aller dormir, le lendemain était son premier jour en tant que professeur, mais Rose, sa meilleure amie – qu'il appelle également Clochette – n'avait pas prévu que cela se passe comme ça. Quand elle s'est pointée chez lui pour lui dire de se préparer et qu'ils allaient en boîte, Killian a essayer de protester, mais Clochette l'en a empêché.

Afin de passer une dernière soirée de vacances dignes de ce nom, Emma et Ruby – surtout Ruby – avait prévu d'aller se défouler en boîte.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'entrée du Rabbit Hole, la boîte la plus branchée de toute la ville, heureusement que Ruby et Emma connaissent Jefferson le fils du propriétaire, il les a donc fait entrer par l'arrière.

A l'intérieur la musique battait son plein, les gens dansaient un peu partout, Killian avait prévu de ne pas trop s'égarer, il devait être en forme pour son premier jour, mais Clochette l'avait décidé autrement.

\- Je te connais, Hook ! Allez, choisi une fille pour ce soir ! Déclara Clochette avant de se diriger vers la piste, laissant Killian seul au bar.

\- Un rhum, s'il vous plaît ! Dit-il au barman.

Clochette avait raison, puisqu'il était ici, autant avoir un coup d'un soir.

\- C'est pas génial tout ça ?! S'exclama Ruby. Allez, viens, on va danser ! Poursuivit-elle.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, il me faut juste quelque verre avant !

En arrivant vers le bar, Emma se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais elle y était, il fallait donc en profiter, il lui fallait juste quelques verres pour franchir le pas.

\- Deux shots de vodka, s'il vous plaît ! Non ! Mettez-en plutôt trois ! Dit-elle au barman.

Celui-ci lui demanda sa carte d'identité, et après vérification, il lui servit ses shots.

\- Longue journée ? Lui demanda un homme au bar.

\- Non, c'est plutôt pour m'aider à me détendre. Dit-elle en buvant son premier shot.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Au bout d'un moment, oui. Continua-t-elle en buvant le second.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venu si vous n'en aviez aucune envie ?

\- Ma meilleure amie, m'a traîné ici ! Déclara Emma.

\- Nous avons un point en commun ! Ma meilleure amie m'a également amené ici ! Dit-il. En passant, je m'appelle Killian ! Poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Emma ! Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

* * *

Après un nombre incalculable de verres, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur que menait à l'appartement de Killian, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, ils n'y avaient qu'eux, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, à aucun moment, ils ne stoppèrent de s'embrasser, arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Killian, ce dernier continuait d'embrasser Emma avec fougue tout en cherchant ses clés. Une fois à l'intérieur, il plaqua Emma sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Il commença à déposer des baisers à chaque endroit où il le pouvait, Emma aimait la sensation que les lèvres de Killian sur son corps lui procuraient. Elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise noire de Killian, tandis que lui, de son côté, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe d'Emma, qui se retrouva à terre – ainsi que la chemise de Killian – quelques instants plus tard, l'instant d'après Emma enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Killian, ce dernier la retint par les fesses, et ils se remirent à s'embrasser.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte Emma était déjà allonger sur le lit, en face d'elle, Killian était debout, au pied du lit, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il enleva son jean ainsi que son boxer, ensuite, il revint vers Emma et recommença à la couvrir de baiser, le cou, l'épaule, il prit un sein dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il avait l'autre dans sa main, cela faisait gémir Emma, elle aimait cette sensation, ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, c'était différent, elle ressentait plus de choses qu'à son habitude, les baisers de Killian descendait encore et encore, le ventre, le bas-ventre, puis il fit glisser la culotte en dentelle d'Emma , celle-ci n'attendait que ça. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et il commença à caresser le clitoris d'Emma avec son doigt, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir – plus qu'auparavant – puis il inséra un doigt en elle et commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens avec ce dernier, il inséra ensuite un second doigt, Emma jouissait de plus en plus fort, mais elle en voulait plus.

\- J'ai… Envie de toi ! Réussit-elle à dire.

\- Il suffisait de le dire ! Déclara-t-il, retirant ses doigts.

Il pénétra en elle, et gémit encore plus fort que précédemment, il commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens, puis de plus en plus rapide, c'était même à se demander si ça ne devenait pas trop rapide, ils jouissaient tous deux en chœur, de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'orgasme, après ça, ils se sont endormis, mais ils se sont également réveillés pendant leur courte nuit, ils en ont donc profité pour réitérer ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

Après ça, il s'était réveillé, elle n'était plus là, et quelques instants plus tard, il découvrait qu'elle était son élève. Elle était peut-être son élève, mais elle est incroyable.

Il doit absolument se sortir Emma de la tête, sinon, qui peut prédire ce qui pourrait arriver, jamais il ne pourrait encore résister longtemps, tous les jours, ils sont dans la même pièce, mais cette pièce est trop petite pour Killian, il continue de ne voir qu'elle, bien que toutes les filles lui font les yeux doux, Emma Swan est la seule qui lui résiste, du moins quand elle n'a pas bu quelques verres.


End file.
